The Rider's Legacy
by ghost83
Summary: So, another typical day in life begins. And as expected, life deals a bad hand to a single person in the worst way imagined. However, this person has one thing to say about it. "Life dealt me a bad hand, but I'm not going to change it. In fact, I'm going to make the best of my life!" Well, let's hope that he can figure out and live up to the legacy. It's easy to understand, right?
1. Kamen Rider Phantasm

Well... That was something... I sighed as I finished up on my side of the dare: watch all the forms a single Kamen Rider took. Still weird, though.

I sighed again before getting up and stretching. Maybe I should go for a walk and clear my head...

Nodding to myself, I grabbed my phone and left, musing about the villains throughout media and their powers.

As I exited my room and went out of the house, walking down the road and towards the library. Just as I crossed the street, I suddenly felt searing pain that crashed into me from behind, hearing something crack as I blackout.

* * *

"Ngh..."

I slowly opened my eyes, before scrambling to get up as I found myself in a forest. I gripped something before looking at what was in my right hand. I looked and saw that it was one of those weird things I saw while watching the forms of one of the riders. The front of it was completely white, save for the middle being a sharp contrast. I quickly pocketed it while getting up.

I muttered to myself, "Where the heck am I?" I carefully walked around, trying not to trip over roots and find an empty space like a clearing or road to have an actual sense of where I am.

Taking a break at a stream, I looked at my reflection so I could see how I looked, and to my relief I looked like normal.

I ran my free hand through my black hair and looked into the reflection of my grey eyes. My black aviator jacket was over my dark purple shirt, the grey fluff/fur lining the inside of the jacket. My dark jeans that were slightly worn out and purple sneakers were still there. However, when I looked at my waist again, I panicked again.

There was this weird belt on me. The part at the 'buckle' looked like a creepy grey one-eyed monster with no mouth.

But this meant it was that... 'Ghost Driver' that those Kamen Riders had!

I'm a Kamen Rider?!

I froze at the thought, before chuckling, that developed into full blown laughter.

I asked out loud to myself, "I'm dead, aren't I? I became the original character that died and got revived while being transported into another world!"

I continued to laugh at the part truth, the events before unconsciousness returning back to me.

* * *

 _CRACK!_

 _I felt my spine break as I smashed into the road, skidding a bit and beginning to bleed out._

 _I struggled to look up and saw that someone dropped a bottle and screamed._

 _Judging by the tone, it's female._

 _Heh..._

 _I died via drunk driving..._

 _I chuckled and coughed up blood, a crowd slowly surrounding me as my vision blurred more._

 _Who crashed into me?_

 _Will there ever be a dubbed version of the Kamen Rider series?_

 _Huh, that's a weird thought..._

 _But there's still so much I wanted to do..._

 _How does volume 5 end...?_

 _So cold..._

 _The cold grasp of death..._

 _It feels warmer than I expected..._

* * *

So I'm literally dead...

I looked back at, what I now know is an, _eyecon_ that's in my right hand. I then looked back at the driver on my waist. I sighed, "Well, might as well see what happens. Hope I can at least understand what it means..."

I examined the eyecon carefully and muttered, "First, press the right side of it so the _iris_ changes the image..." The button 'clicked' and the iris changed color, showing a letter 'P' in it.

I looked at the driver and continued, "Second, open driver and insert eyecon facing outwards." As I did so, I noticed that the top part was blank and missing an image.

I closed the driver, a ghost flying out of the belt. It had purple eyes and looked like a black jacket with dull purple lining on it. As it flew out, I suddenly heard a chime coming from the driver.

 **"AYE!"**

 **"BACCHIRI MINAA! BAT-CHIRI-MIRO...!"**

Those last two phrases continued looping to some slightly haunting music. I shared a look with the ghost, who just shrugged, clearly confused as I am.

Oh well...

I got up, speaking out loud, "Final step, pull lever." I looked at the ghost, asking while slightly excited, "Ready?" The ghost nodded eagerly as I pulled the lever on the side of the driver, muttering for the heck of it, " **Henshin**." Instantly, a body suit appeared on me. It was mainly black, but had dull purple glowing lines. On my chest, there was this blue eye pattern. However, unlike the series, there were no wisps going out, making the pattern look like a normal eye.

 **"KAIGAN: PHANTASM! UNKNOWN! DON'T GROAN! PULSE-POUNDING SOUL!"**

I mused after the ghost merged with me and placing the jacket on, "Well... the beginning is something I don't understand... At least the rest was in English." I looked into the reflective stream again. My face-plate had two purple ovals, both having two black lines running through them from left to right.

I tested out loud, "Kamen Rider Phantasm... A bit of a mouth full, but no complaints on the name... Only the title..."

I asked myself as I continued on my way to find a clearing, "After all... What does it mean to be a _Kamen Rider_?"

Suddenly, I heard the sound of a fight occurring.

"Well... time to find the meaning of my legacy..."

* * *

 **Hey, guys, finally got out of my writer's block. I was reading some of swift56's Kamen Rider crossover stories and got inspired to write this. Speaking of swift, they're going to help me out with this story and give me pointers. Go on ahead and check out their stories!**

 **That being said, this story will update at random, like the rest of my stories. I'll try to write more than this, but it depends on my mood and how creative I am.**

 **Criticism is welcomed.**

 **By the way, did you know that a bright orange mixed with a dark blue can create a dull purple? The more you know.**


	2. One story for Summer, two eyecons to go

Still as 'Kamen Rider' Phantasm, I ran into the clearing.

What I saw that moment shocked me to the core.

It was Summer Rose... badly injured and fighting off Grimm. I took a few steps back before muttering in a panicked tone as I quickly ran over, "No. Nononono-!" As I ran, I remembered the 'Ghost' version of the _Rider Kick_.

Pull lever again and jumped...

 **"DAI KAIGAN! PHANTASM! OMEGA DRIVE!"**

I was enveloped in dull purple aura as I kicked-through a Grimm that was about to finish off Summer in her blind spot. This made all of their focus be directed at me. Summer asked, "Who, are you?" I answered cryptically, "Just a normal person making the best with the hand he's dealt." She seemed shock at my voice, but I pushed her aside as I began destroying the other Grimm. She slowly stood up and readied her weapon, however, and informed, "This is a Grimm hotspot. A bullhead will arrive in a hour, and I don't think you can fight for that long. I'm going to fight here, whether you like it or not."

I gritted before taking out the **Phantasm** eyecon out, the suit faded away and my belt letting out a **"GOOD NIGHT~!"**

She looked at me with wide eyes and I argued, "You have a family to be with! If you don't go, then one of your kids will do something stupid! Yang will try to find Raven, only to put Ruby and her in danger! Qrow's Semblance or not, you need to live for them! For Ruby!" I shielded my eyes as she brightly glowed silver, the sounds of Grimm popping being heard.

* * *

When the light died down, I was instantly tackled against the wall and held by my neck. I weakly opened my eyes to see a furious Summer holding me with her hands, both of us in a cave with the opening nearby. She growled out, "How do you know about them? And what else do you know?" I strained as I flailed a bit, "I know enough about what'll happen when Ruby turns 14 to a few months past the Vytal Festival...!"

And that part was true. I wasn't that much of a fan of RWBY, and only recently gotten into it after volume 4.

Suddenly, I was released and took deep breaths, rubbing my neck as I stared up at Summer. She instantly crouched down and fussed, "I'm, so, sorry about that! I didn't hurt you too badly, did I?" I chuckled and waved off, "Not really. And it's my fault for not thinking things through..."

 _Drip._

We both looked and noticed that Summer was bleeding... badly. I scrambled to get up and sat her down as I noticed that her aura was barely healing her. She giggled, "I guess I pushed myself too far..." I stared at her and questioned as I took off my jacket and folded it up so she can rest her legs, "You're going to bleed out, yet not using your scroll?" She shrugged helplessly, "No signal. So, you didn't answer my question: How did you know about them?" I sighed and gathered some nearby dry wood, making a pile as I answered, "It's a long story... You might want to get comfortable for it... but I prefer to have you alive when this is all over." Summer smiled, "Hey, a sixteen year old is helping me, despite using his semblance and me nearly killing him."

I lit the wood and sat down next to her, "Actually... I don't have my aura unlocked... and that wasn't my Semblance..." She looked at me in shock, noticing that the bruise she gave me wasn't fading away. Just as she opened her mouth, I interjected, "Don't you dare use up your aura to unlock mine. You need it more than I do."

She looked at me before speaking, "In passing, we achieve enlightenment. For when we discover who we truly are, Oum shall bless us by giving his presence for all to feel. May your wings manifest and help you soar freely. Amen." A glow of silver flew into me, before my entire body was enveloped in a dull purple aura. I asked, "... Why did you do that?" Summer simply smiled and adjusted herself, "Because you looked like you needed a good card, regardless of my teammate's semblance. So, it's night and we're both still awake. Care to tell me how a stranger like you came here?"

I stared at her before smiling sadly, "Summer Rose... You are truly a kind soul. Be wary, this story may seem unbelievable..." She laughed, "Kid? I have all the time in the world." I turned to face her, all traces of sadness gone as I began, "Well, as long as you're here... So before I actually get into how I arrived here, let's talk a bit about theories. Specifically, the _multiverse_ theory. It states that, through reasonable and realistic situations, there are a near infinite amount of universe existing at the same time and same place. Think of it like a deck of cards, only for there to be a near infinite amount of cards and each card being different than the others. Each card represents a different universe. To put it simply, there's many alternate realities... And I came from one that's different from this one."

She asked, "How so?" I admitted, "Well, for starters... There were no Grimm or Faunus. Not even Dust. Instead, there was oil and innovations. Racism and social injustice still exists, but only by skin color and attraction. But us humans, well, we were dangerous. We created weapons of mass destruction, capable of destroying civilizations the size of Vale with a single explosion. For some of us to escape that harsh reality, we had technology. With it, came a certain group of people called Rooster Teeth, and an internet sensation that left fans in its wake: RWBY. Spelled R, W, B, Y, just to clarify." Summer looked interested, "Go on..."

I sighed and listed, "This show surrounds four girls living in a harsh world. Their names are Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladona... Yang Xiao Long..." Summer's eyes widened as I finished, "And their leader: Ruby Rose." Summer asked, warily, "Who created this show?" I smiled at her and answered gently, "A man you considered god. Monty Oum." Summer's eyes softened, "What happened to him?" I sighed, "Regardless of technological advances, we are but mortal. Monty Oum, the Monty of my reality... He died." Summer placed a hand on my shoulder and asked, "Did you feel sad?" I admitted, "At first, no. But after looking into him and learning that he died... Looking at what he left behind... You can't help but just be amazed at it. You can't help but be amazed at how things happened, like how I arrived here."

Summer raised an eyebrow, "So, how _did_ you get here?" I simply spoke, "Well... I died." She was taken aback as I continued, "It was a normal day and I was finishing up on a harmless dare. Just watch this show where the hero has numerous different forms to use to aid in their battle. The reward I would've gotten out of it was fifty American dollars, or 50 Lien, to put it into perspective. After finishing, I decided to head to the library... but a drunk driver crashed into me, snapping my spine. It was all sudden, too. Next think I know, I find myself in the woods with that belt on me and... here we are."

Summer asked, "So, what do you recall my girls doing in this show?" I chuckled, "Look at us. A young person is telling their elder about a story that hasn't been completed, yet..." Summer giggled, "Hey, I need to know what happens and make sure they were okay."

* * *

I blinked hard before shielding my eyes. The sun was rising over the horizon. I looked over to Summer and smiled sadly, along with her. Even though the wound closed up, there could still be infections. Not only that, but she lost too much blood. Just then, a thought entered my head.

I cautiously asked, "If you could fight beyond the grave, would you?" Summer nodded, "Only for a while. Why?" I sighed and carefully explained, "Well, after you... die... I can summon your ghost to fight alongside with me. However, I won't force you to cooperate with me or even fight." "You may call me a kind soul, but you are a truly kind one. I'll fight with you." I smiled before frowning, "When I summon you, I need some help getting to Kuroyuri. In my reality, people guessed than your semblance was teleportation. Is it?" Summer nodded before sighing, "Well, my time is almost up... Do me a favor, will you? Look after Ruby for me during the start of Beacon and onwards, okay?" I nodded, "I promise I will."

She smiled and closed her eyes as her scroll showed that she flat-lined.

I sighed sadly and smiled before holding my middle and index finger out and together. "Shift up, then circle around radius..." I traced the pattern and out flew Summer's ghost. It had silver eyes and a white hoodie with red lining. She briefly posed and I saw an outline of her holding out her weapon, before the ghost flew into my ghost driver, turning it into an eyecon.

I took a deep breath, asking outloud, "Ready, Summer?" The eyecon giggled and shouted, "Yep! Time to see how you transformed!" I grinned and activated her eyecon, which showed " **SR** " on it. I then opened my driver and placed her inside, noting that the pattern that would don my face will be a white rose.

As I closed it, her ghost flew out of the driver.

 **"AYE~!"**

 **"BACCHIRI MINAA! BAT-CHIRI MIRO...!** **BACCHIRI MINAA! BAT-CHIRI MIRO...!"**

Summer flew about before I declared and pulled the lever, **"Henshin!"**

 **"KAIGAN: SUMMER ROSE! WHITE LIKE SNOW, FIERCE LIKE ROSE!"**

The hood slid onto me after my suit formed. In my head, Summer asked, " _So, where's your next stop?"_ I grinned and thought to her, "Kuroyuri." I disappeared in a flash of white petals...

* * *

Only to reappear in a bandit camp... that belongs to Raven...

While they were in the middle of their training session.

...

I thought to Summer, 'Summer? You done goofed...' ' _Sorry!'_

I felt a blade against my neck and asked Summer, 'Summer? How does your Semblance work?' _'Well, what happens is that I go back to that place that I have been, if teleporting over long distances. This was the nearest location to Kuroyuri. However, I can teleport over short distances by looking and focusing at a spot before teleporting to that place.'_

I glanced at the blade and who held it.

Raven Brawen.

I mused out loud, my voice having a slight overlap with Summer's voice, "Not even the second day in this world, and I, Kamen Rider Phantasm, encounter you of all people..." Taken advantage of her split-second surprise, I used Summer's Semblance to teleport behind Raven before doing a series of chained teleports that allowed me to flee into the woods. Quickly, I took out her eyecon and turned back to normal, breathing heavily.

 **"GOOD NIGHT~!"**

After catching my breath, I took out the eyecon and started walking, the driver fading away.

I mused out loud as I walked down the dirt path, "If a Kamen Rider is used to describe heroes, antiheroes, and villains, then what does it actually mean? I'm pretty sure I don't count as a Kamen Rider... So why did I call myself one?"

What does it mean to be a Kamen Rider?

* * *

 **So, yeah. That happened.**

 **Any ideas as to what the future eyecons will be?**

 **Warning: They aren't Rider eyecons or any of the eyecons from canon. This is pure pseudo-OC eyecons**


	3. Gold Weather

I sighed and walked into Kuroyuri, in my Kamen Rider Phantasm attire. I attracted some looks, but I ignored them as I looked around.

Though sounding cruel, I'm using Summer's death as a reference point. Assuming that Ruby is one year younger than Nora... Then if a few years, that Grimm will arrive.

Looks like I have to change things slowly. Speaking of which, my Semblance has finally manifested. It allows me to be a ghost, or phantom in other words. I don't get the whole package, however. I can go through objects, fly, and even change how opaque I am to the point of being invisible. However, it must be a conscious effort and I can't possess living things. I tried to possess a bird, then a beowolf. None of the two were able to be controlled.

Suddenly, I quickly grabbed the hand that was reaching in my sleeve and slowly looked down. It was Nora... a few years younger than the moment of the attack. I sighed and let her arm go, muttering as I looked around, "Troublesome..." Seeing none of the Ren family, I walked away and willed myself to become invisible, marking the location mentally for quick travel for Summer's teleportation.

It started to rain as I stopped and stared up at it. I reached out my arm, and traced the symbol to unseal the ghost to calm myself down. All of a sudden, a ghost flew out of the symbol I traced. The hoodie was white with pieces of gold armor and the horns attached on the front of the hood. Another notable difference was that the sleeves were longer than the typical parka ghost. With its golden eyes, it asked while pointing its left sleeve at me, "You dare summon N-Daguva-Zeba?! A weakling?"

I stared at him before sighing, "I actually didn't mean to. I was trying to relax-" "That isn't an excuse! Where is Kuuga? I need to have him beat some sense into you!" I shrugged, "Well, you're dead and in another world, so there's that..." He growled, "I'm dead?! Of course I'm dead! My injuries done me in! And just when I wanted to eradicate humanity!" I offered, "Look, I can't understand what you're going through, but I do understand what it feels like to come back to life and wake up in another world. And in this world, there are creatures that are the enemies of humanity. If you fight along side me, maybe we can fight as many of those creatures as possible so you can establish yourself as the true enemy of humanity. Do we have a deal?" He looked at me before laughing, "You have a lot of nerves to do this. Very well! I'll lend my powers to you so we can make me the number one enemy of humanity! But what do you want out of it, besides my powers?" I sighed and stated, "I need you to help me out with a question: What does it mean to be a Kamen Rider?" He laughed as he pointed out, "Start with fighting!"

The ghost of N-Daguva-Zeba, who I mentally shortened to 'N', then flew into my ghost driver and became an eyecon. For my new face-plate, it was N's tattoo in a golden color.

* * *

Arriving at Vale was quick with Summer's teleportation. Swiping a scroll from a passing Vale officer took five hours total just to locate and swipe from while undetected. But finding the Taurus' residence? It took me following a younger Adam to his home while invisible. After following him to his home, I quickly knew that the father was responsible for Adam's hate for humans, mainly being the fact that the father was verbally and physically abusing the mother...

!

I quickly flew over and grabbed his arm, slowly manifesting myself for effect. He growled, "Who are you and how did you get in?!" Ms. Taurus and Adam quickly hugged and clung together as I responded, "I'm a ghost, so its easy to enter and exit places. As for who I am..." I pushed him back and manifested my Ghost Driver, making the father step back as I pulled out a scroll, unsealing a parka ghost with black colors and yellow lining, along with grey eyes. I vaguely heard a dark version of Drive's henshin number as I responded, popping the eyecon into my driver,

"I'm just a being looking for an answer."

I closed the driver, beginning the chaos and first change of this timeline.

 **"AYE!"**

 **"BACCHIRI MINAA! BAT-CHIRI MIRO...!** **BACCHIRI MINAA! BAT-CHIRI MIRO...!"**

The ghost flew out and electrocuted the dad before flying onto me.

 **"KAIGAN: GOLD DRIVE! ZERO ZERO SIX! GOLD SPEED CHASER!"**

I looked at my sleeves casually as the terrible father recovered. It looks like a recolor of Ghost-Drive, minus the weapons available. I stood between the two formerly married couple and spoke up to the mother, "Go, I'll stall for you." Adam asked in awe, "Who are you?"

I paused, before smiling, "I'm Kamen Rider Phantasm. In other news, I heard Merengue is Faunus friendly." The two smiled before running off.

I chuckled before deciding to pay homage to one of the Kamen Riders, and trying out what N offered me.

I grinned under my faceplate and declared, "Oi!" He growled before bringing out his weapon and slashing, only for him to slow down as if he was moving in slow motion.

I blinked and mentally asked, 'Gold Drive... Did you do that?' Gold Drive scoffed, _'Don't get the wrong idea. I merely want to help you on your journey. I'll admit, I'm curious as to why I called myself a Kamen Rider in the first place.'_

I grinned before moving out of the way of the attack as Adam's father's movements returned to normal, sending him stumbling in a direction. I questioned, my inner sadist awakening slightly, "Did you feel that? The distortion of time? That is our doing. We call it **Heavy Acceleration.** " The dad glared as he became slow again, "This forces everything to slow down. Only people moving extremely fast can counter this." He glared at me before I punched him, knocking him out and putting the first real change in the time line, hopefully...

* * *

 _As the cops took the Taurus family to the police station. After questioning, the mother and son were seated in a isolated waiting room, thinking about how much as changed in one night. Suddenly, a voice asked, "So, what are you two going to do now?" They jumped and looked around, before a ghostly being wearing a black an dull purple outfit rippled out of the wall. They relaxed as they recognized the voice as their savior, the mother answering, "We're going to move to Merengue. Hopefully we can have a fresh start there."_

 _The ghost floated down and sat next to Adam, asking, "What about moving to Faunus friendly communities? Not all humans are bad, it's just their perspective and upbringing." Adam asked, "Mommy? Can I have human friends?" The mother looked wary, before sighing, "You can attend a Huntsman School. However, Merengue is made up of Faunus, so I don't know where we can go..."_

 _The figure suddenly raised his head and tilted as if he was listening to someone, before nodding, "How about Patch? Even though you have to face with the occasional Grimm in the woods, they mainly train Hunters. Also, an person I know lives there, and he may take you in as a flat-mate."_

 _The mother asked, "I'll give it a try. What's his name?"_

 _"Tai Yang Xiao Long. Tell him_ his white rose doesn't want him to be sad anymore. _"_

 _Just before vanished, Adam asked, "Wait! How can Faunus have equal rights with humans?"_

 _The figure paused before sighing. His masked eyes locked with Adam's as he answered, "I'm not sure. However, start by not having humans see you as monsters of villains. That will start having them change their opinion. Then, try helping the humans out and ask for enough to get you by with your life. That will make you seem less selfish. Finally, just be there so they can understand how you feel and vice versa. If humans and Faunus understand what it's like to be each other, without violence or punishment, then it'll start the way for equal rights. It'll be a long process, but it'll be a good start and base to work on. After all, you are ether a hero, a villain, or a monster."_

 _Adam furrowed his eyebrows as the figure vanished into thin air, as if he didn't existed._

* * *

N asked as we flew towards Kuroyuri while invisible, " _So, found any answers to your own questions?_ " I sighed, "Not yet. You see, I witnessed numerous different Kamen Riders that were on the side of 'good' and 'evil', battling and using underhanded tactics." N sighed, " _BAH! Why does that matter? It's a fight. Unless a third party is involved, it doesn't matter."_ Suddenly, Gold Drive spoke up in a monotone and emotionless voice, " _DATA SUGGEST THAT THERE ARE MORE DRIVERS IN THE FUTURE, BUT NONE OF THEM ARE GHOST DRIVERS."_ I nodded, "Good grief... Anyhow, N. Can you do me a favor and make a list of the major boss villains that were the enemies of every Kamen Rider, starting with the Kiva generation?" N nodded and vanished as I ordered, "Gold Drive, see if you can troll Atlas' technology. Nothing harmful, but to the point of making them have a firewall. While you're at it, try to locate the drivers as your second priority." Gold Drive 'blipped' before vanishing in pixels.

I sighed to myself and requested, "Summer? Hope you're ready to fight a Grimm in a few years." Summer gave a thumbs up as I grabbed a rocking chair and sat down in the center of the town, not even aging as I waited for that Grimm to arrive.

* * *

The next day, however, someone nudged my foot and woke be up. I groaned slightly and slowly opened my eyes to see...

Lie Ren's father...

* * *

 **Review?**

* * *

 **Eyecons so far:**

 **Phantasm**

 **Summer Rose**

 **N-Daguva-Zeba**

 **Gold Drive**


	4. Birth, Zeronos, and Palletswap

I raised an eyebrow and asked, "Yes?" Lie Ren's father, also known as Li Ren. The father asked, "You've been sitting there for some time. Why?" I smiled peacefully before asking, "How long are you willing to wait, just so things can be better than how you knew?" He answered, "I'll wait until I deem it ready to do so." I sighed and got up, asking as I followed him, "Then how soon do you want to confront a danger?" He went silent at that as we arrived at his house.

As we went inside, Li began, "I am of need for your assistance. My son, Lie, has received something attached to his waist, similar to what you have when it manifests." I sighed, "Say no more, I think I know what it is. I just need to see it to confirm my guess."

Just then, a Grimm Rat zipped around the room before turning around the corner and a loud THUD occurring, followed by the sound of coins falling.

I raised an eyebrow as I went around the corner to see a young Lie Ren, along with a few silver coins around his feet. My eyes slightly widened a bit as Lie Ren's mother, Ai Ren, quickly came over and gasped. I suddenly sighed, their attention gathering on me as I kneeled down and gently picked up the medal, muttering, "My girlfriend's dare gave me a good crash course..." Ai and Li shared a look as I asked Lie, "I think I know what's happening to you. Can you show me this 'belt' that you have?" Lie smiled and nodded as I stood up and asked the parents, "Can we talk in your main room?"

* * *

We gathered at the dining room, Ai pouring me a cup of tea. I nodded, "Thank you." She smiled and sat down as I carefully held up the 'belt'. I began, "My girlfriend told me about this. This belt is called the Birth Driver. When one uses it, they can become Kamen Rider Birth." Li asked with a raised eyebrow, " _Kamen Rider_?" I sighed and put the belt down, "I have no clue to what it actually means. However, before I go any further, may I explain my Semblance?" The three nodded as I explained, "I can become a phantom. Though I can't possess people, I can be transparent, fly, and go through objects. I can also summon ghosts that I know of."

Li slowly nodded, "And what does this have to do with this Birth Driver?" I snapped my fingers and asked out loud, "Gold Drive?" The parka ghost materialized behind me, shocking the family as I continued, "Scan this town for any others that may have a driver." The ghost nodded before vanishing as I explained, "The good news is that the coins aren't Lie's Semblance: It's the driver merely emitting a presence that makes any Grimm nearby burst into Cell Medals, coins that allow the wearer to transform." Ai asked, curious, "Do they hold any currency value?" I sighed, "Technically speaking, they aren't durable, so they don't count as currency. Their main use is with the Birth Driver itself."

Lie asked, "How are they used?" I frowned a bit before asking, "Are you okay with trying out the transformation? If not, then I'll do it for you." Ren looked at the belt before putting it on, asking, "How do I transform?" Li had a look of pride as I picked up one of the coins, "First, insert this into the slot." He took the coin from my hand eagerly and found the slot, putting it in. I then instructed, "Now, turn the dial twice." He did so, a resounding 'pop' occurring as he was now in Kamen Rider Birth's suit. The three were amazed at the transformation, before Gold Drive suddenly came through the window with the younger version of Nora.

I was stunned at how she looked. She did have a driver, but that wasn't what caught me off guard.

She is malnourished... The Lie family was also caught off guard to the point of Lie un-transforming. I quickly nodded to Gold Drive, "Thank you. I'll take it from here." Gold Drive nodded before vanishing as Ai quickly grabbed Nora and took her to the bathroom to clean her up.

* * *

It was roughly in the afternoon. Lie, Nora, and I were in the middle of a clearing as Li and Ai stood to the side yet nearby. I nodded to Nora, "Good news. According to Gold Drive, the green card is super durable. This is good because the original version of this belt used memories as fuel, erasing them from time and space." All of them looked at me strangely as I deadpan, "I'm not kidding. You'll forget the user and anything regarding the user, forever." Lie asked, confidence in his voice, "When do we begin training?"

I grinned and materialized the Ghost Driver, activating my Phantasm eyecon before placing it in my driver. The ghost flew out and decided to have some fun by dancing to the stand-by music.

 **"BACCHIRI MINAA! BAT-CHIRI MIRO...!** **BACCHIRI MINAA! BAT-CHIRI MIRO...!"**

I spoke, "Henshin." I pull and pushed the lever.

 **"KAIGAN: PHANTASM! UNKNOWN! DON'T GROAN! PULSE-POUNDING SOUL!"**

I declared as I flicked my hood off, "We begin whenever you feel like you're ready."

The two kids shared a glance before nodding.

Lie slotted the coin in and spoke out loud, "Henshin." With that, orbs flew out before encasing his body and having him become Kamen Rider Birth.

Nora spoke "Henshin" and slotted the green card in, the belt letting out, " **ALTAIR FORM.** " Instantly, she was encased in green armor with yellow 'railroad tracks'. On her head, two 'bulls' moved along the 'tracks' before folding and becoming the 'eyes'. I hummed in slight surprise since she became Kamen Rider Zeronos.

I nodded before clapping and rubbing my hands together, "So, let's get training. I'll give you some pointers, and you'll build off from there."

The two nodded as I thought back to my... _fortunate..._ encounter with a certain ghost in a graveyard.

* * *

 _Five hours earlier..._

I was walking around the graveyard, paying my respects to the Ren family. However, a sudden memory surged forth, involving a pallet-swap of a Kamen Rider.

I mechanically held my hand out and traced the symbol, praying to Oum that I'm wrong.

Instead, a purple version of Ex-Aid's parka ghost flew out and laughed while pointing at me, " _YOU HAVE SUMMONED GOD! FOR I AM GOD OF THE GAMES!"_

I face-palmed.

I ended up summoning...

Kamen Rider Genmu...

I was hoping for Dark Kiva...

* * *

 **Poor Phantasm... Review?**

* * *

 **Eyecons so far:**

 **Phantasm**

 **Summer Rose**

 **N-Daguva-Zeba**

 **Gold Drive**

 **Genmu**


	5. The stars and red pain

_I pointed out to the 'black Ex-Aid', "I'm not sure if you're even the original." The black parka-ghost asked, "There's only one god, and it's me! Why am I not original?"_

 _I sighed and pointed out, "Look, my girlfriend told me about your 'save data', but that's what it is: data. Is it actually you? No, not in a literal sense. It's merely a Bugster that contains your thoughts, memories, beliefs, and personality. Besides, I didn't even mean to summon you. Heck, I'm still trying to figure out what it means to be a Kamen Rider." The ghost was about to retaliate, but the words sunk into him, making him slump, "But... I'm me. I created the games, I created Poppy, I've battled against Bugsters! If I'm the real me, what does that make that Bugster? Tell me!"_

 _I sighed before bluntly speaking, "That Bugster becomes a bootleg sequel of your life. That's all there is to it."_

* * *

It was a few months after teaching Nora and Lie, and I noted that I'm nearing the moment when that Grimm will arrive.

I concluded as I got blown up for the umpteenth time, "Alright, you two, we can stop now." They both nodded and flopped, their transformations being undone. I stretched before exchanging my **Phantasm** eyecon with **Genmu** 's.

I began to walk over as the ghost flew out.

 **"KAIGAN: GENMU! I AM GOD! THE GREAT GAMEMASTER!"**

I smoothly used my newly overwritten Semblance, abandoning my old body in exchange for spawning a new one to be in. My previous body fell with a 'thud' and dissolved/faded into nothingness as I undid my transformation and gently picked up Lie and Nora before taking up back to Ren's house.

As I did, my mind went back to my previous life, the memories of my girlfriend coming back to me.

* * *

 _"So let me get this straight: This show is sort of like Power Rangers, but with their transformation devices are belts worn around the waist?"_

 _"Yep! There are also many themes! One was Ghosts, another was video games, there was one for Fruits-!"_

 _"What kind themes were there?"_

 _"Ghost, Memories of the Earth, Medals based on Animals, Doctors and Videogames, Ghost, Fruits, Magic, alternate worlds, Outer space, that kind of stuff!"_

 _I scoffed, "What about time travel?"_

 _She beamed, "There was a time travelling_ train. _"_

 _I was silent for a while before asking with a sigh, "You're lucky I love you. So, what's the most recent theme?"_

 _"Building!"_

 _"... That sounds stupid. Tell me more."_

* * *

I smiled sadly to myself as I gently placed Lie and Nora down.

I wonder... after I died, is she okay?

I shook my head to clear those thoughts as I mentally congratulated Lie and Nora for making their progress.

Nodding to myself, I went over to Li and spoke, "This is as far as I could take them. Where they go from here is up to you. However, I recommend having them attend Beacon just in time for the next Tournament." Li asked me, "So where will you go now?"

I looked in the direction of where that Grimm will come from, answering, "I'll be needing your bow to summon a ghost, tonight. After I finished what I originally came here for, I'll go wherever the wind takes me."

Soon, it became night time. I stood at the entrance of the town, Li right next to me as we embraced the moment of peace. Suddenly, a screech filled the air, causing me to sigh, "It's time..." Li nodded and held out his bow, me tracing the symbol.

A black parka ghost with golden lining flew out of the symbol. He turned to us and spoke, " _So, a new Rider age has begun? Let's hope humanity can move forward."_ I spoke, "Yeah, but you're talking to a dead man. I want your help in a simple question I want answered: What does it mean to be a Kamen Rider?" The ghost laughed, " _A Kamen Rider protects those that can't protect themselves from danger_." I pointed out, "But what about Cronos, Eternal, even Poseidon? They called themselves Kamen Riders, so do I even live up to that? What does it mean to be one?" The ghost looked in a certain direction, " _I'm not sure. However, I'll help you in your journey. Now, let's fight that creature! Let's go, Phantasm!"_ I grinned before looking in the same direction, " _Okay_ , Sagittarius!" Sagittarius nodded and used one of his 'sleeves' to mimic a fist bumping his chest twice before becoming an eyecon that I promptly slotted in and activated.

 **"AYE!"**

 **"KAIGAN: SARGITTARIUS ZODIARTS! COSMIC SWITCH EVOLUTION! SCHOOL IS IN SESSION!"**

I spoke to Li, "You need to get going. Alert the town. I'll try to defeat it or buy you some time." Li looked at me like I was crazy, but I ran off in the direction of the Grimm without seeing his response.

As I ran, a bow of yellow light appeared on the back of my arm, like a crossbow. Pulling back the cord, a yellow shaft of light appeared and began to stabilize as I continued to run towards the Grimm, now visible in a clearing. It has the top-half of a skinny malnourished human, and a the full body of a horse. Taking aim and firing, it nicked its shoulder, but got its attention.

Good.

Time to see what the **Omega Drive** of this will be.

Pulling the lever, however, resulted in something unexpected:

Pain.

 **Excruciating, kneeling pain.**

At then...

I glowed **red.**

* * *

 **Happy new year! We survived the election, and somehow managed to have the Simpsons predict the future!**

 **Sorry if this is short, but I wanted to get one chapter out before heading to snooze-ville!**

 **So, let's get some sleep, and hope for the best!**

* * *

 **Eyecons:**

 **Phantasm**

 **Summer Rose**

 **Gold Drive**

 **Sagittarius Zodiarts**

 **N-Daguva-Zeba**

 **Genmu**


	6. Nova Evolution

Pain.

That is all I felt.

However...

Saying that would be a lie.

I didn't just feel pain.

I felt energy flowing through my soul itself.

The Sagittarius ghost began to change as I slowly stood up.

It now became ruby red, the sleeves shrinking slightly for wrist mounts to appear, anchoring to my forearms. However, the energy did more than just bring me pain... It brought me memories and images. Specifically, fighting _**Kamen Rider Fourze**_ , before pressing a switch.

I took a deep breath, snapping my eyes open as my Ghost Driver let out a new announcement.

 **"AYE! EVOLUTION! KAIGAN: SARGITTARIUS NOVA! EXPLODING STAR! ULTIMATE COSMIC CRIMSON ARCHER!"**

"Evolution...?" _"Think about it later, Phantasm! Right now, make sure that monster doesn't harm anyone ever again!"_ "Right!"

I rushed forward, pelting it with arrows made of red energy, rolling out of the way to dodge and make it move away from Kuroyuri.

It's back became a pincushion, arrows sticking out of its back in every direction. I kept on fighting, trying to at least pin down one of its hands, but it swung its arms, sending me flying through several trees. I groaned and wobbled to get up, before paling as I realized I was back in Kuroyuri.

The Grimm quickly galloped towards me, tackling me and sending me through the village.

I got up, growling before pulling the lever once again, ready to finish it off.

 **"SARGITTARIUS: OMEGA DRIVE!"**

Crimson energy flowed through me before I jumped and performed a Rider Kick.

However, there was a miscalculation: The claws were moving towards my chest, and I couldn't change directions.

In two cards crashed into each other at 50 miles per hour, each car would look like they crashed into a wall while going at 100.

 ** _SPLURT!_**

Do the math as to what happened to me.

I coughed up blood as the dust settled, before collapsing.

...

Wait...

I can use this to my advantage.

Gemn!

 _What- No! God doesn't want you do die!_

I know, and I think this is the perfect time to play a cruel joke: I need you to 're-spawn' me five miles away on land.

* * *

 _Couple Years Later..._

A figure wearing a black aviator with white fluff on the inside walked along the path. Aside from the jacket, he wore black shades and black face-mask that covered his mouth and nose. His black jeans and black combat boots stomped through the snow of Atlas.

He adjusted his black cap as he continued on his journey: Going in the direction of a violin that he hears over the snow storm.

At the same time, a girl with white hair and blue eyes bolted up from her sleep, before tearing up and silently sobbing as she recalled what had happened.

The death of her lover.

She cried, and dared not to call her sister Winter, or her younger sister, Weiss.

* * *

 **Yep, another OC joins in on the story. Also, have fun with the last bit at the end. Hope we have a better year than the last one.**

 **Review?**

* * *

 **Eyecons:**

 **Phantasm**

 **Summer Rose**

 **Gold Drive**

 **Sagittarius Zodiarts**

 **N-Daguva-Zeba**

 **Genmu**

* * *

 **[Character: Driver/KR] so far:**

 **Ren: Birth**

 ** **Nora: Zeronos****

 ** **Ruby: ?****

 ** **Yang: ?****

 ** **Weiss: ?****

 ** **Blake: ?****

 ** **Jaune: ?****

 ** **Pyrrha: ?****

 ** **?: ?****


	7. Trial of Saga: Introduction

I took the trek in the snow, heading towards the mansion and following the call of the violin.

I stepped over the hill and saw the exterior of the mansion, the Schnee Estate.

According to Gold Drive, there are three sisters in this universe. The younger two have Drivers, but Winter doesn't.

Not like it matters. The violin called me here, so I'm getting one last ghost to join my cause before getting ready for Beacon.

" _You aren't going to recruit me, unless you can prove it."_

A figure appeared, standing in front of me. He was a ghost, and was holding himself as if he was playing a violin. I raised an eyebrow and asked, my black scarf slightly muffling my voice, "Otoya, I presume?" He smiled, putting his hands to his side, " _Yeah. I believe you are one of the new Kamen Riders, correct?"_ I nodded, "I'm not going to ask you to help me find my answer. Rather, I'm asking if you'll help me defeat the dark side, fighting along side the morally right Faunus and Humans." He smiled at me before pointing out, " _You're a loose string. However, you're still tightly coiled, making it easy for you to be broken. I won't join you unless you can prove to me that you can adapt and not rely on the same tricks. I'm going to give you a trial. A test, if you will."_

The blizzard momentarily cleared as I saw the estate. " _Bloody Rose is in that mansion, but it isn't complete. Without your friends or powers, locate Bloody Rose and complete it. You will momentarily take on the mantle of a forgotten fighter, for as long as you're under this test. When you complete the task and escape the manor will I be allowed to be recruited to your cause."_ I looked at the manor. There was no telling on security, or about its layout. However...

"I'll do it."

 _"Alright, then. We'll warp you in a blind-spot. From there, you're on your own. Good Luck, and look after Sagark_." He faded from view as I suddenly found myself just near the front door, inside the manor. After I finally processed his words, a UFO-Cobra-like being 'spun' and flew up to me, squeaking happily as I took off my gloves, noticing that my left hand has changed a bit.

It now had a chess design based on the King piece.

" _You're going to take on the mantle of Saga. You know that, right?"_ I turned to the creature - Sagark, I reminded myself- and nodded while putting my shades away. However, I put my gloves back on and unzipped my jacket, revealing my plain white shirt with a pattern resembling a skull missing its lower jaw in black.

I then slowly walked down a hallway, looking around due to the violin now being silent. However, I happened to come across a painting, and was shocked at the newest member of this universe.

In the painting, there was an additional girl. Unlike her sisters and mother, she had her hair down. The genetic white hair and blue eyes were there, but her face caught me off guard.

It's exactly like my girlfriend back on Earth.

Looking at the engraved plate, I looked at the name of this person:

Blanc Schnee...

Blanc... The same name...

* * *

 ** _SKREEEECH!_**

 ** _CRASH!_**

 _Voices..._

 _A scream..._

 _The driver..._

 _It's..._

 _Blanc?_

* * *

Wait... Blanc killed me? Drunk driving? She drove drunk?

"Who are you, walking the grounds of my master?"

I straightened up slightly, looking in the direction of the feral voice. A slightly feral person with black hair was to my right.

"Go... Away..."

To my left, a butler with slightly stiff movements.

A splash of water, turning to reveal a seemingly young boy.

However, thanks to my girlfriend, I knew better.

Slowly, I raised my hand, before snapping my fingers.

A disc quickly crashed into the trio, knocking them to the side as Sagark asked me, " _What are you going to do, now?"_ With a flick of my wrist, I gave my answer.

Instantly, Sagark attached itself to my waist, 'looking' up as it became a belt. In my hand, there was a 'bar'. It was mainly white, but has a blue circle with white lines along the edge. On one end, there was a bit of red ejecting from the bar, just by a bit. The rest of the white parts had intricate designs with somewhat demonic engravings.

To be honest, this suit I'm about to use was my most favorite, tying in with Dangerous Zombie.

I pressed the red end of the bar into the side of Sagark, getting ready to run and find the violin, and finish it.

* * *

Third Person POV:

The trio of servants watch in stunned horror as the figure was briefly engulfed in quicksilver before morphing into his new form.

The armor was mostly white, the chest holding a pattern similar to a stained glass window, and the overall appearance of the armor giving off a prince-like vibe, especially the top of the helmet, which was shaped like a crown, with blue lens to act as the eyes. In addition, there was a 'cobra' like pattern running down the middle of the lenses. The shoulder pads were composed of many triangles, white outlines being highlighted for extra effect. Finally, triangular chain-like designs spiraled down the leggings, being a mirror of the other, stopping at the ankles which were wrapped in white triangles with multiple layers.

With a flick of his wrist, the red part of the bar extended, becoming something resembling a rapier.

Kamen Rider Saga, has returned.

The trial of Saga, has officially begun.

* * *

 **Yep, he just became Kamen Rider Saga, and is staying as Saga until his test is over. This means no ghosting, no help from ghosts, and doing it with only his main 5 senses just to locate a violin and finish the violin.**

 **It'll be as tough as it sounds.**

 **swift56 helped me out with describing Saga's look. Check him out. I put him under my 'Favorite Authors' tab on my page.**

 **Review?**


	8. Trial of Saga: Main Movement

I, the temporary **Kamen Rider Saga** , continued to run though the complex.

The werewolf, merman, and Frankenstein were hot on my heels.

Just as I turned around the corner, I heard it.

No, it wasn't a violin.

It was someone playing the piano.

Hearing it, I slowed down, deforming and looking around. The trio of monsters did the same, confused as I am but more stunned. Steps headed towards us as we gathered in front of a door.

Right then and there, I saw three people. The first of Weiss Schnee. The second was the new Kiva. The third and final, was a mechanical bat flying next to the heiress. I put my finger to my lips, 'shh'-ing her as we listened to the music being played. I softly spoke out loud, "Wow... she really putting her emotions into it." Weiss asked, confused, "Emotions in music?" I smiled, "Yeah. If you express your beliefs and emotions, the instrument becomes greater along with the music it makes."

Suddenly, a sharp pain went through my head, causing me to lean up against the wall and clutch my temples. Sagark chirped something at me, but I couldn't understand it...

* * *

 _"So, wait. Kiva, or whatever, makes a violin?"_

 _"Not just any violin, THE violin. Bloody Rose."_

* * *

I managed to get out, "My employer... he wanted me to finish Bloody Rose..." Weiss's eyes widened, before taking on a determined look, "I get it done!" "Wait! Not yet..." She looked at me confused as I managed to smile, "I... I need to see your sister, Blanc... It's a meeting long overdue..." She nodded slowly, but helped me move into the room.

When we entered, I was breathless at Blanc's appearance. She had white hair braided and over her left shoulder, her blue eyes gazing down at the piano. She wore a grey vest over a white collared shirt with a blue tie, a white skirt with blue lining and stockings, and black dress shoes. I softly chuckled, "Always the slight rebel..." She abruptly stopped playing, her head snapping in our direction before locking eyes with me. Her eyes widened as I slowly walked towards her, speaking out loud, "Sagark..."

The sentient UFO attached itself to my waist as I transformed back into Saga. She quickly stood up, rubbing her eyes before gaining a determined look. Around her waist, a _painfully_ familiar Driver appeared.

A Ghost Driver.

As I extended the blade, she slowly held an Eyecon in her hand, activating it before placing it in her driver.

" **AYE~! BACCHIRI MINAA~** **BACCHIRI MINAA~!"** A parka ghost that had white lining flew out, spinning around Blanc like an ice skater. I idly heard footsteps running away as Blanc shouted after crossing her arms across her chest elegantly, "HENSHIN!"

 **"KAIGAN! ECTO! DEPRESSION! SUCCESSION! SECOND CHANCE!"**

Her face-plate was a white Schnee Glyph symbol. Her body armor was almost like mine, with the exception of a white glyph where the eye should be on the body armor.

* * *

 _"So you're saying that the... "summon Chant" of Ghost revolve around the life of the said ghost jackets?"_

 _"Yep!"_

* * *

I thought to myself, 'So **depression** and **succession** implies...' I muttered out in shock, "Suicide...? But if there's _Second Chance_ , that means...!" I turned to face her, asking slowly, "You... You were reborn into this life as well?" She looked at me, tilting her head before openly stating, "I don't know who you are, or why you are here, but I will not tolerate trespassers on our grounds! I, Blanc Schnee, will unmask you and decide your fate!"

I snapped at her, "For Oum's sake, Listen to the call of your heart! Your life may be burning bright, but so is mine!" Sagark undid the transformation as a pressed, "If you don't believe that I'm real, that I'm reborn... Then I'll show you my new way of life!" She was silent before finally asking in a bare whisper, "What did I dare you to do, the last time I was sober?"

I relaxed, letting out a breath, "You dared me... to binge watch every single Kamen Rider _henshin_ , _forms,_ and _finisher_. I'm thankful that you didn't include the Showa Riders, though- OOMPH!" She tackled me, back in her normal form while hugging me tightly.

I felt something wet and noticed she was shaking, muffled sobs coming from her. She looked at me with tears in her eyes, begging, "Kiss me. Convince me that I'm not dreaming." I raised an eyebrow before pointing out, "I will, but only if you admit that Super Sentai is better than Kamen Riders." She glared at me, before laughing and wrapping her arms around me, "It really is you... Noir..." I chuckled and hugged her back, "Noir Spectrum, in this life."

I kissed her, and we had a brief make-out session as she suddenly made a glyph appear beneath me, warping us to fall on her bed. She asked as she drifted off to sleep, "Be here when I wake up?"

I smiled.

"I will."

She smiled before snuggling into me and sleeping. I lightly kissed her forehead before hugging her closer as I went to snooze-ville.

The sound of a violin playing lulling me to rest.

* * *

I groaned as I opened my eyes, waking up only to stiffen at the sword at my throat.

Winter.

Slowly, I looked back at the now noticeable weight on my arm.

Blanc was fast asleep.

How to wake her up...?

"Super Sentai is still better than Kamen Riders."

Instantly, a glyph formed next to me, before launching me into the wall, slamming my back into it as Blanc got up, "Babe. I know you're salty, but please let me have a few more... minutes..." Her eyes widened before looking at me, to Winter, and back to me.

I deadpan, "Ow."

* * *

I awkwardly sat next to Whitley as we both ate breakfast in the same room. We were both silent before I finally asked, "So, boss or leader?" He turned to me and raised an eyebrow, "Pardon me?" I explained, "When you take over, will you act like a boss or act like a leader?" "Aren't those the same thing?" I shook my head, "Not quite. A boss... they just speak and expect others to obey. A leader... they participate in their orders and try to make connections that aren't political. A boss is more likely to be betrayed, but a leader is more vulnerable to sabotage. So, boss or leader?"

The Schnee heir was silent, thinking as I finished my breakfast. Suddenly, he stood up and grabbed me by the wrist, dragging me and pulling in the direction of something as I asked, "Whoa, where are we heading?" He answered firmly, "The courtyard. I need to brush up on my studies." I sighed, letting him lead me, "A wise king does not seek out war, but is always prepared for battle."

When we arrived at the courtyard, Whitley drew his saber and demanded, "You'll teach me how to fight. I'm already good with my swordsmanship, so do your best!" I blinked before sighing and walking to the exposed end of the open area, heading to the statue, "Well, my first lesson is a bit odd: listen to the music of the style." He stumbled a bit, asking with a dry voice, "Pardon?" I smiled before explaining, "Like music, every fighting style has its own base rhythm and tempo. Sagark!"

The flying disk nodded before attaching itself around my waist. Whitley seemed surprised as I transformed into Kamen Rider Saga. I asked as I raised my blade, "Now, shall we begin the crash course?" He looked at me, before nodding, causing me to grin behind the mask as Sagark began to somehow play the music.

 **(Kamen Rider Ex-Aid - JUSTICE)**

I nodded my head to the beat as I slowly walked around. When it got to around the song, I began to sing, attacking to the beat.

 _"Nemuru yōna seijaku no yami de_  
 _Niramitsukeru shinjitsu no yukue_  
 _Tenohira de korogasu Marionette,"_ attacking with slashes, I began to attack and step-side from Whitley's jabs. He was slightly caught off guard, but slowly began to get into the rhythm at the moment I sang _Marionette_.

 _"Kishimu yō ni ugokidasu sadame_  
 _Kuroi honō ga utsukushiku togatte_  
 _Tsuranuita inochi no kusabi,"_ repeating the attack patterns, Whitley began to actually parry my strikes. I jumped back, giving him some time to relax as I began to attack at the end of the lines.

 _"Taorekonda sono basho de_  
 _Sotto me wo tojireba ī_  
 _"Jikan" ga miru yume no naka de_  
 _Yasuraka ni mu ni kaerou,"_ to now somewhat throw him off, I took three leaps back followed by a leap forward, before propelling myself at him. He barely got his defenses up at the first word of the new stanza.

 _"JUSTICE yoake no ōzora ni_  
 _Mei hibiku toki no Campanella_  
 _JUSTICE kako ya yume ya kioku_  
 _Karamitsuku subete wo Just Reset!"_ Suddenly, the music changed, throwing him off guard again as my battle pattern changed again.

 **(Kamen Rider Kiva - Individual-System)**

 _ **"** Michi no sonzai tomerarenai_  
 _Kono shunkan mo mata_  
 _Tsuminaki koe ga kesarete yuku_  
 _(People waiting for)_

 _Itami to ikari soshite chikai_  
 _Fusawashii no wa dare?_  
 _Unmei wo matsu shiroi senshi_  
 _(Just you Ready to go)_

 _Erabareshimono dake ga te ni suru_  
 _Power rekishi wo tsunaide_

 _Reach for the sky_  
 _Akogareta (Fly so high Touch the sky)_  
 _Aoi sora e to todoku koto shinjite_  
 _Reach for the sky_  
 _Todoku made (Fly so high Touch the sky)_  
 _Subete wo gisei ni shite mo ii_

 _Minareta keshiki magireru kiki_  
 _Nerawarete iru no wa_  
 _Musabetsu Your life kakegae no nai_  
 _(People waiting for)_

 _Kokoro ga sakebu yonde 'ru Who's next?_  
 _Tachiagaru no wa dare?_  
 _Mayoi wo suteta shiroi senshi_  
 _(Just you Ready to go)"_ The entire time, I was attacking to the beat without hesitation or feints. Whitley began to breath heavily as the song went on, but he began to smile and his eyes shined as if it was something that spoke to him. Suddenly, he cut me off by making a glyph that launched me backwards.

He then reached behind him before pulling out a belt from... somewhere... and having it wrap around his waist. He spoke casually, "I apologize, but I now understand. My opponents can change their 'battle song' on a whim, so it may catch me off guard. To be honest, I didn't like fighting because I despised being dirtied. However, you made me realize what I will do in my life."

Whitley took out a bizarre duster and gripped it, firmly declaring, "All of those lives that were taken away in the mines... I'll return them to Oum!" He pressed it against his other palm, a robotic voice asking,

 _READY?_

He shouted, "I believe the proper word for this is HENSHIN!"

 _FIST ON._

My jaw dropped as I witnessed him getting covered in armor. Aside from the red visor, it was mainly red, gold, white, and a bit grey. That armor... it's-!

He declared proudly, "IXA. **I** ntercept **X** **A** ttacker. Hope you can handle the force." I became wary and on edge as he took a white piece out before sliding it into the belt, proceeding to push the knuckle duster in before taking it out and running at me.

 _IXA KNUCKLE RISE UP_

I quickly drew up my guard as the hit landed, before I was blasted off the edge as Sagark was disengaged and fell off me. The last thing I saw was Whitley having a horrified look on his face before the cliff blocked my view. However, I also realized something:

I was off their property.

* * *

 **Third Person POV:**

Whitley ran towards the edge, "That was too much power...!"

 ** _LOADING! GIROTTOMIRO!_**

Something quickly flew up, surrounded in black mist, causing Whitley to stumble back as Weiss and Blanc ran to his side. The mist parted slightly, revealing a grinning Noir, "Next lesson! Never assume you know everything." He lifted his left arm, showing a bizarre brace with the Phantasm Eyecon held within it.

The brace resembled a camera slightly, its 'shutter' housing the Eyecon behind the 'lens' with a button on the side. Across the back, a large 'X' was depicted, touching all of the corners.

Noir asked the trio of Schnees, his left arm crossing over as his right hand contorted itself to be prepared to press the button, "Shall we continue the crash course?"

* * *

 **I'm back~! And Writer's Block sucks. Lately, I've been lacking inspiration and just reading other stories to reboot my creativity.**

 **Next chapter, we'll continue where this left off at.**

 **Here's a sneak preview of what's to come.**

* * *

 _"EVOLUTION!"_

 _"I AM IMMORTAL!"_

 _"KAIGAN:_ _TCHAIKOVSKY! BA-DA-DA BA-DA-DA DUM-DUM!"_


	9. God Zombie Game

_Last time..._

 _ **LOADING! GIROTTOMIRO!**_

 _Something quickly flew up, surrounded in black mist, causing Whitley to stumble back as Weiss and Blanc ran to his side. The mist parted slightly, revealing a grinning Noir, "Next lesson! Never assume you know everything." He lifted his left arm, showing a bizarre brace with the Phantasm Eyecon held within it._

 _The brace resembled a camera slightly, its 'shutter' housing the Eyecon behind the 'lens' with a button on the side. Across the back, a large 'X' was depicted, touching all of the corners._

 _Noir asked the trio of Schnees, his left arm crossing over as his right hand contorted itself to be prepared to press the button, "Shall we continue the crash course?"_

* * *

Noir's POV:

I waited for the siblings to respond to my question. Suddenly, they all shared a look before grinning. A small mechanical bat shouted as he bit into Weiss's hand,

" ** _Let's go, Kiva!"_**

 _READY._

 **AYE!**

All four of us shouted in unison, "HENSHIN!"

 _FIST ON._

 **"KAIGAN! ECTO! DEPRESSION! SUCCESSION! SECOND CHANCE!"**

The three in front of me transformed. Weiss became Kiva, Blanc became the new Kamen Rider Ecto, and Whitley became IXA.

I merely smiled before shouting, "Let the chaos begin!" I tapped the button with my middle finger.

Instantly, a black parka ghost flew out. It was dressed in something that resembled a dress coat. However, the shoulder-pads resembled cannons and there was dark grey lining.

 **"KAIGAN: TCHAIKOVSKY! BA-DA-DA BA-DA-DA DUM-DUM!"**

Blanc shouted in shock as the transformation finished, "Tchaikovsky?!"

Underneath my helmet, I grinned as I recalled what happened when I went over the cliff.

* * *

 _As I was falling, I successfully got out of range. It was then that Otoya's ghost laughed, "Finally! You now are tuned well enough to have me play along side you!" I chuckled, "Sorry, but I'll have to decline. You can be with my girlfriend instead. However, if it isn't much trouble, I want you to find a certain ghost for me, from my world. One battle only."_

 _He raised an eyebrow as I flew up, "Who?"_

 _"Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky."_

* * *

I shouted as my feet began to glow, "Let's see if you're all up for this organized chaos!" I quickly hopped around as black music notes up from the ground and flew into them, causing terrible noise and hurting them.

Blanc shouted, "Really?!" I grinned before throwing an eyecon at her. She quickly caught it, but covered her ears, "Ah! Fine! I'll use this!" He strained to put it in her driver, before what happened after surprised her.

Call it a gut feeling.

 **"KAIGAN..."**

A phantom walked up to the middle between us, before grinning as it turned to face me, becoming something that resembled IXA and flying into Blanc's Ghost Driver.

 **"O-TO-YA!"**

She looked at me in disbelief as the parka ghost flew onto her.

 **"IXA BETA! 1986!"**

She now wore a white parka with blue linings, the face plate resembling IXA's symbol on the chest plate.

I grinned before tapping my literal cannon shoulders, both firing a bunch of now angelic-like notes, " _Forte!"_

The notes crashed into them, before the notes of a violin were heard, a song being played as various music notes were on the lines of the songs. I felt the musician feel at peace with the movement as it vanished back to Earth's afterlife, detransforming me at the same time.

Suddenly, a purple eyecon floated up, and glowed in pulses while talking to me, " _Noir! I found my evolution!"_ It quickly lodged itself into my **Phantom Photographer** as I tried to stop, "Kuroto, no! I don't want to-!" _"Well I do! And you might as well get some practice!"_

The button moved on its own, activating the eyecon.

 **"AYE! KAIGAN: GENM! I AM GOD! THE GAME MASTER!"**

The trio looked at me stunned, Blanc more so. I closed my eyes and sighed, before snapping them open and the click and whirl sounds of a camera occurred, my **Phantom Photographer** flinging out a bizarre sword crossed with a hammer. I sighed while shaking my head, staring at it, "Give me a break..."

 ** _(Genm Level 2 theme)_**

I slowly walked towards them before quickly slashing at them, dodging some of their attacks as Genm guided my moves like a path for me to trace. However, the siblings managed to coordinate themselves and push me back. I stumbled, before grinning and holding the **Phantom Photographer** across my chest, my right hand over the 'X' as I declared, "Let's kick it up a notch..." I lightly slapped the intersection.

 **"KAIGAN! GENM! EVOLUTION! I AM IMMORTAL! THE GAMING GOD!"**

I saw the suit go from purple to white, my shoulders gaining some apparatuses. Blanc seemed utterly excited as I stretched before stumbling and taking on a 'zombie' pose, 'reaching' up and shouting, "I am god~!" Blanc squealed before we resumed the spar.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

A figure with a belt walked down a dark alley, cloaked yet wearing a bizarre belt.

It was red and had a crank with a blue handle on the side. Connected to the crank was a massive gear resembling a star chart in astronomy. There were also two slots.

The figure slowly took out a small red bottle. It had a white cobra in front of a white gear, with a mechanical red cobra piece on the end of it with yellow eyes. The 'cap' was yellow and has a symbol that was a cross between the planet Saturn and a gear.

They slotted it into the space closest to the crank.

 **"COBRA!"**

They took out a second bottle; it was black. It has a silver 'piston' with a gold gear symbol, which had a line running through the 'gear'. It also had a yellow cap with a 'Saturn' gear symbol.

They slotted it into the second slot, the one farthest from the crank.

 **"RIDER SYSTEM!"**

 **"EVOLUTION!"**

The figure placed their left hand on the crank, turning it as a vaguely upbeat and inspiring loop occurred, pipes extending from the belt and expanding to form a machine that held two pieces of armor that were covered in fog. Both parts resembled a snap-together toy.

 **"ARE YOU READY?"**

The figure crossed their arms before a masculine voice declared, " _ **Henshin**_."

Immediately, the two pieces snapped together over him, three gold gears spinning around him like a gyroscope as the armor was snapped on.

 **"COBRA! COBRA! EVOL COBRA! FUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**

The gold gears faded as the newly armored individual was revealed. The armor was mostly focused on astrology. In the chest was something that resembled a gyroscope, shoulder pads had vague spikes resembling tops, knee and shin armor resembling sextants, and the head had a single circular star chart. The figure also had a red visor that resembled snakes that were ready to strike.

The figure looked at its armor before gripping his hand.

 _ **"Phase 1: Completed.**_ "

* * *

 ***sees that it's May 17th* Huh... It's my birthday...**

 **Meh, another day in life for me...**

 **Anyway, review?**


	10. Phase 1: Completed

Last time...

 _A figure with a belt walked down a dark alley, cloaked yet wearing a bizarre belt._

 _It was red and had a crank with a blue handle on the side. Connected to the crank was a massive gear resembling a star chart in astronomy. There were also two slots._

 _The figure slowly took out a small red bottle. It had a white cobra in front of a white gear, with a mechanical red cobra piece on the end of it with yellow eyes. The 'cap' was yellow and has a symbol that was a cross between the planet Saturn and a gear._

 _They slotted it into the space closest to the crank._

 _ **"COBRA!"**_

 _They took out a second bottle; it was black. It has a silver 'piston' with a gold gear symbol, which had a line running through the 'gear'. It also had a yellow cap with a 'Saturn' gear symbol._

 _They slotted it into the second slot, the one farthest from the crank._

 _ **"RIDER SYSTEM!"**_

 _ **"EVOLUTION!"**_

 _The figure placed their left hand on the crank, turning it as a vaguely upbeat and inspiring loop occurred, pipes extending from the belt and expanding to form a machine that held two pieces of armor that were covered in fog. Both parts resembled a snap-together toy._

 _ **"ARE YOU READY?"**_

 _The figure crossed their arms before a masculine voice declared, " **Henshin**."_

 _Immediately, the two pieces snapped together over him, three gold gears spinning around him like a gyroscope as the armor was snapped on._

 _ **"COBRA! COBRA! EVOL COBRA! FUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**_

 _The gold gears faded as the newly armored individual was revealed. The armor was mostly focused on astrology. In the chest was something that resembled a gyroscope, shoulder pads had vague spikes resembling tops, knee and shin armor resembling sextants, and the head had a single circular star chart. The figure also had a red visor that resembled snakes that were ready to strike._

 _The figure looked at its armor before gripping his hand._

 **"Phase 1: Completed.** "

* * *

The same armored figure walked towards a mansion, the broken moon hanging in the night sky. At the gate was a double crest that was near the top.

He stopped at the gates, looking around slowly. In his gloved hand was a magenta camera. In a quick flash of red, he teleported inside the plot, triggering the alarms.

He slowly walked towards the mansion as the family sans boy ran out with their weapons drawn: one father, one mother, and seven sisters.

A pair of twins stood next to each other, both having the same belt on them.

Three sisters had carved whistles, tuning forks, and miniature cords.

The last two sisters had belts while holding phones in their hands.

The father and mother both had belts that looked like they held cards.

The armored figure slowly counted, ** _"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine... Missing one."_ **He nodded to himself before declaring, **_"Time to unleash the potential."_** The family quickly rushed at the armored figure, only for the said figure to flicker around and past them, calmly walking into the mansion as the family ran after him.

The figure teleported again, this time appearing in a boy's room. The boy jumped and scooted back at his appearance. The figure tossed the pink camera in front of the boy and spoke, " ** _Destroy Everything. Connect Everything. Your fate is connected with nine others. Ciao~!"_** The figure vanished in a flash of light as the blonde boy cautiously picked up the camera, confused before it began glowing.

* * *

 _In another reality..._

AR Noir's POV:

I ran like the wind, trying to escape the ones chasing me. Phasing through a wall and obstacles, I continued to run, but knew that they were chasing me.

The worst part is not them catching me, but the leader recognizing me.

The reason is because...

"HALT!"

I stopped and slowly looked back.

 _ **It's Blanc**_.

My past dream... became a current living nightmare.

I'm thankful for my looks being modified...

I'm a wanted criminal, after all.

* * *

 **Thoughts about what is happening? What alternate world is AR Noir in?**

 **Want me to make a story arc where the two Noirs meet?**

 **Review?**


End file.
